Talk:Eridani Class Dreadnought
. On a similar note, mass drivers are not intended for combat - their primary role is to launch objects into space or break apart asteroids to make mining them easier. ##Replace Mini-MACs, mass drivers, and ship-to-ship guns with naval autocannons (light variation) or naval coilguns (heavier variation). #By 2558, energy weapons have only just started to be introduced into the mainline UNSC fleet upon the unveiling of the ; before that, only prowlers mounted them as purely-defensive weapons. The technology was still fairly obscure even by 2552, to the point that the M6 Spartan Laser is still incredibly expensive in the post-war era over conventional magnetically-accelerated weaponry that has traditionally made up their arsenal - we're talking 129 assault rifles, or 7,266 frag grenades can be bought for the price of a single M6 Spartan Laser after the war. ##Remove the Spartan laser turrets, pulse lasers can likely be retained though but I'd recommend to keep their presence minimal at most. #The ''Punic-class supercarrier was not manufactured for the UNSC, it was operated by the . Therefore, any restriction on this specific classification wouldn't affect the UNSC because they don't have any. ##Remove any mention of build restrictions on the UNSC's Punic-class supercarrier directly resulting in the creation of the Eridani-class dreadnought. #Three super-MACs are enough to give the Eridani-class a significant edge over the Punic-class in a firepower perspecctive. I don't know why you keep trying to pretend the Punic-class is better. #Okay, just a bit about construction times: the , equipped with one of the most complex cruiser frames in service, still took at least two years to be built, with a third reallocated for testing before it was brought into service. Meanwhile, the UNSC Infinity took about nine years to build, with construction beginning and ending in 2544 and 2553, respectively. With this context, I find it unlikely that a single dreadnought could be built within a two-year period in 2532, let alone eighteen all coming into service in the exact-same period. ##Extend the construction time for each dreadnought to at least five years: four for construction, one for testing. #Twenty-eight degrees of fire for a single turret is... An incredibly poor design choice, and essentially means that if the side isn't facing them straight-on, it can't use them. Remember, this ship's most powerful weapons are mounted on their frontal and aft faces, you don't want it to turn away from them at all. For context, the Breakwater heavy naval coilguns on the Epoch-class can transverse 180o on its horizontal axis alone, and the Spitfires on the Autumn-class, although a bit close to adequately turn sideways, can still move their barrels vertically by more than ninety degrees due to its design. ##Rethink the range of fire on these turrets to something far more useful; weapons-theory from the Age of Sail isn't compatible with modern-day halo. #You have kept iterating how these dreadnoughts could not carry as many troops as a supercarrier... But even then, it's got too many. Let's look at the : it's got a maximum of 24 space fighters (which includes Longswords), 36 dropships (which is predominately made up of pelicans), and only 800 UNSC Marines. Even if we throw all the fighters and dropships together, that still only ends up with 60 aircraft. Contrast with this, which has at least 350 aircraft, and a Marine complement twice as big as well. At the moment it carries more fighters than the UNSC Infinity itself, a ship substantially bigger. ##Cut down the total air complement to a wing of about 72 aircraft, and drop the Marine complement down to a Battalion so it doesn't look out-of-place among the other UNSC ships. As for Warthogs and Scorpions, reduce their numbers down to 60 and 20 respectively. #The Eridani-class is younger than the : the UNSC Valiant was already in service by the time the UNSC redefined the Dreadnought classification. So no, if anything Cole would consider the Valiant-class to be obsolete ship instead because it was older and the UNSC had already tried to scrap them before. Actually, given what we know about the Valiant-class, the only edge it has over the Eridani is potentially its smaller target profile and speed - the Eridani outguns and outlives it, and retains a bridge good enough for fleet coordination. If there were any in his fleet, I'm sure he would have been happy to move his flag aboard one. Not to mention that if Cole loved them so much, why didn't he put his money where his mouth was and make one his command ship? ##Remove the two Eridani-class dreadnoughts from Cole's fleet. This list isn't even comprehensive: I don't have time at the moment to list the last few things which are also of concern. I will add those later. }}